Blondes in Berlin
by indigovioletstargazer
Summary: Carrie and Franny have moved to Germany. Carrie has a new life, a new boyfriend and a new boss. What shocking news does Mira Berenson bring to the charity ball in Berlin? Written for koalathebear's 'Two and a half years later" (post S4) challenge on Tumblr.


**Blondes in Berlin**

 **...**

"Thanks, Jonas," Carrie smiled at his elegant reflection in her vanity mirror. She fingered the diamond tentatively. "It's beautiful."

"Ja," Jonas Happich grinned eagerly and swept her blonde ponytail aside. He fiddled with the dainty silver clasp. "A beautiful necklace for the most beautiful woman in Berlin."

Carrie groaned as she pressed the cool gem against her pale décolletage. "Is this an attempt to bribe Cinderella into going to the Charity Ball?"

Guilt momentarily flickered across Jonas's grey eyes before he kissed the top of her head. "Maybe."

"I don't want to go." Carrie sighed as she reached to tousle Jonas's sleek, dark blonde hair. "I'm not interested in seeing those people. I'd rather stay at home… and go back to bed with you." She teasingly caressed his chiseled cheek. _Cheekbones_ … She jolted at a fleeting flashback of Quinn's face.

"But Mira Berenson sounded so eager to talk with you," Jonas frowned at her transient discomposure. "You were a colleague of her husband for many years…Ja? Good friends too?"

"Everything changed after Pakistan." Carrie reached for her clozapine. "I lost touch with Saul after I left the CIA."

"I know you and Franny came to Germany for a fresh start," Jonas stroked her shoulders gently. _Left bare, right bandaged_. "But surely an evening with a few old friends won't do any harm? Otto Düring is counting on you to secure donations from the American guests."

"I'm Otto's security advisor not his fundraiser," Carrie grumbled. "It's not my responsibility… and I'm injured."

"Exactly. You can personally demonstrate the threats we're facing here in Europe from radicalised youths." Jonas gestured to her sling. "Give Saul and the others an account of the challenges. Gain further support and investment from the Americans."

"You're a relentless manipulator," Carrie gulped her water, washing down her medication. "No wonder you're legal counsel for the Düring Foundation."

"I'm relentless?" Jonas quipped in return. "Remind me again who personally took a bullet for Otto Düring?"

"I didn't take a bullet," Carrie pffted. "It's just a scratch…that kid had no idea how to shoot." Her gaze drifted to the fading scar on her left bicep as she mumbled softly. "Quinn shot me _here_ …"

"Peter Quinn?" Jonas's eyes widened. "Your Chief of Support in Pakistan? You told me lots about him, but not that he shot you!"

"It was nothing…" Carrie jolted out of her brief reverie. "Jonas, I know we were drunk the other night, but what exactly did I tell you about Peter Quinn?"

"You told me about the other scar he left." Jonas studied her carefully before speaking more softly. "The one etched on your heart."

"Wow! I was drunk!" Carrie winced and choked a mortified laugh. "Did I really say that?"

"It's okay," Jonas's bruised tone betrayed his nonchalant reassurance. "Now I understand why you don't want anything more serious with me."

"It's not about Quinn…" Carrie floundered for another valid reason. "It's Otto Düring… He'd consider our relationship unprofessional… I don't want to lose my job."

"You really want to keep the boss happy?" Jonas seized at the opportunity to persuade her again. "Come to his fundraising Charity Ball tonight!"

"Okay…" Carrie grimaced and closed her eyes. " _Okay_ …"

Jonas hugged her close. "I'll stay with you the whole time, darling."

"Not too close or Otto will get suspicious," Carrie warned.

"Suspicious… Hmmm?" Jonas winked. "Or jealous! He has a little crush on you since you saved his life."

Carrie snorted and shook her head. "He's like you - he's probably had a crush on half the blondes in Berlin!"

"You're right," Jonas shrugged. "Guilty as charged… Now Cinderella, shall we find a ballgown in your closet?"

"And a pumpkin coach?" Carrie raised an eyebrow. "Maybe a handsome prince?"

"Ja?" Jonas took her hand wearily. "Will I do for tonight?"

"Ja," Carrie leaned to kiss him, "You'll do."


End file.
